Case Attraction
by UberSpazTiclyAwesome
Summary: Fang Ride, an FBI agent, finds quite the interesting case. A case no one bothered to get deep enough into. He decides it's time for this girl named Maximum Ride to be avenged- he's going to find her. Or at least who ever took her. T for paranoid. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Case Attraction**

I walked up to my desk. It wasn't the cleanest, but hey, I'm the one who works at it. I had a few papers scattered... okay, a little more than 'A few' but it was fine with me. At least I wasn't just another clone- desks spik and span. Not a single paper out of place. Order. Tidiness. It was just... weird.

At my desk, I kept my laptop, a few pictures, and a couple of books... and a ton of scribble-scrabbles pinned up. I kept everything- or at least close to everything. A funny note, a weird drawing, a good memory. Not much. I enjoy the little things.

But, being the youngest employee, I can see how they look down upon me. But my 'hoarding' wasn't because I was young. It was because- it was simply me. Oh yeah, by the way- I'm Fang Ride. I know, weird name. But, my mother had a crazy moment during childbirth and asked for one, as she put it, 'Dying wish' which was to watch a vampire movie. Thus, she named me Fang. My family is... insane.

This one time-

I was brought out of my thoughts as a paper ball hit the side of my head. I looked over to see Iggy- my best friend. He motioned for me to open it.

**Knock knock! Someones going cross eyed. His name starts with a 'F' and ends with 'ang'... he's also reading this note as we... write... snap out of it CULLEN!**

I looked back up at Iggy. He started calling me either 'Edward' or 'Cullen' from some vampire movie. Which I don't know what to think about at all... Some say its lame, others say its awesome. Team Edward or Team Jacob? Why would I give a fuck? I go with Team 0.

"Whatever you say- Jacob!" I said in a dramatically deeper voice. My deep voice plus a fake deeper voice = weird announcer dude voice.

"Edward!" Iggy imitated me.

It was our joke. Iggy was about the only person I could talk to. He's pale, with strawberry- blonde longish hair, and almost looks as thin as a pole. Yet eats anything edible in sight. He's gotten arrested at least ten times for fires and bomb threats. Or as he calls 'Annual test runs.' Finally, the FBI decided that if they couldn't stop him- hire him. So, he was our teams bomb specialist... Along with his brother- Gazzy. You don't want to know why his nickname is Gazzy.

And yes, I'm in the FBI. And I'm twenty-one.

We stopped joking when Angel walked in with files. She was tall and thin as well, with long blonde curls and blue eyes. She was usually the one to do the interviewing. She had a way with people, and could almost read their minds in a way. Me... I was just good at puzzles. She looked at us and nodded towards us. We nodded back and walked into our meeting room across the hall.

We all sat around our rectangular shaped table and waited for Angel to start talking. While sitting around, I looked at the other three faces in the room. I was almost their exact opposite. They had blonde hair and blue eyes with pale skin. I had olive toned skin, black hair, and deep brown eyes. I couldn't help but feel a little different.

"Okay, Fredrick Hale, last seen-" I interrupted Angel.

"I don't think I have the same files..." I looked down at the opened file in front of me and read.

**Maximum Ride**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Female**

**Birth date: January 13, 1995**

**Reported missing: January 13, 2008**

I looked at the picture of the girl. Her light brown hair with blonde streaks fell down to her elbows, her chocolate brown eyes shining from the cameras flash, and her lips formed in a small closed smile. I read on.

"Oh, sorry Fang. Here, let me take this," Angel reached for the file. I pulled it away before she took it.

"Why didn't we ever hear about this case?" I asked.

"It wasn't important-"

"It wasn't important? She was thirteen Angel! How is that unimportant?" I asked, a little harshly.

"I didn't mean-"

"Oh, yes. You did mean. Don't try to hide it now. Tell me" I demanded.

"We looked into it a little, but we had enough evidence to suspect she wasn't taken" Angel explained.

"So, a straight A student- who skipped two letter grades- just up and ran away?" I defended.

"She had a rough life. Her father left her, her mother worked a lot so she hired a nanny. The nanny went a little crazy, so she... killed herself. In front of Maximum. Others from her school said she had been cutting herself, and some say she was using drugs. She could have ran away." Angel retorted with a harsh shrug.

"So... you just gave up?" Now, I was angry.

"No-"

"Yes. Do you know that she would be sixteen? Do you remember what it was like when you were sixteen? Those experiences? She never got to experience them. I'm not giving up now that I know" I walked out of the room. I walked all the way to my apartment. I don't know why, but something was attracting me to this case. I had to do something.

I searched through all of her records. On everything. _**Everything.**_

High school poetry contest 1st place.

School district science project 1st place.

Music festival 2006 1st place award.

Music festival solo 2007 1st place award.

Countless 'A' honor roll certificates.

Short story contest 1st place.

But, then it did go a little bad from there. I read reports from many therapists.

_**Max seems to be frightened by a figment of the imagination, including a voice in her head. Reoccurring nightmares of survival. Strange animal hybrids. A place called the School...?**_

I opened my laptop and typed in The School.

I pulled open a blog. **Maximum Ride: The Blog.**

There were short entries... but mostly pictures. Drawings. Max's drawings. A building, described as the School. Then these part human part wolf creatures named Erasers. A Whitecoat named Jeb. Then some other things. A drawing- or really, countless drawings of wings. Not just wings- her wings.

I looked at her last entry. It was this month. A week ago. But, how is that possible? I wonder if I could find out the location... I called the only person I knew could help me.

"Nudge?" I asked into the phone.

"Fang! Its been soooo long! We should totally hang out one day I mean you-"

"Nudge, I need you to help me track down a location. I need to know where this person was when they posted this on their blog" I said sternly.

"Okie dokie. Send me the link. You know my E-mail address." she got to business.

"Right away" I sent it to her.

"Woah. What are you reading...?" I could hear the clicks and typing of her laptop.

"It's for a case. Well, my case at least" I said.

"Okay... just one second..." she typed more. "Bingo! San Fran, California!" she giggled.

"Thanks Nudge. I owe you one" I smiled and hung up. Here I go.

**Sooo...? What do peoples think of my NEW story!**

**and before anyone asks- yes, I am that Spaz who wrote Maximum Torture and Angel of Death! and don't fret my readers- I will still continue them! Just tell me how this one sounds and I'll let y'all decide if I should continue or not! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to:**

**StormyCloud83**

**AliceOfMusic**

**Amerilia Lily Lotus**

**marz loves jj **

**FangGirlForever**

**Shadow Nightfiery**

**JealousMindsThinkAlike**

**AND the mysterious,**

**emowing333**

**For reviewing! Hugs for you! And my hugs are awesome!**

**Case Attraction**

I got up from my old desk and walked to my room. For some reason, I had to resist the urge to run instead of walk. This case was the first thing I had ever felt like this for. Rushed and... desperate maybe? I couldn't figure out the second one, to tell the truth. I packed everything I would need for about a week or two. I walked out of my apartment and to my Trail Blazer. I sighed. Today would be a long day.

**Don't you ever just feel like SLAPPING someone due to their supidity?**

Oh, by the way, my names Max. And no, not a dog. Though, ironically, I've basically lived in a dog crate... Back to the story.

I wasn't having one of those slapping days. I was having a Kick Ass day. And I mean it in the most literal sense.

"Maximum, for the last time. Do. The. Test" Jeb told me in his 'Scary Voice'

"Oh Jeb. For the last time- No." I smirked and folded my arms behind my head on the cold floor.

"Maximum" he warned.

"Jeb, if your voice was as scary as how sorry your ass-"

"Maximum!"

"Ass-umptions are. Right, right," I mumbled. "Then I would consider it. But... No"

"Maximum" he repeated.

"Can you not say Max? M-A-X. Max. And I'm getting really bored." I closed my eyes- expecting him to leave. I sighed. Today would be a long day.

Fine then. You leave me no choice. Bring in double as the last time!" Jeb called to the other Whitecoats and walked out.

"Yippee!" I threw my hands up with a toothy smile.

Just then a crowd Erasers barged in. Geez, ever heard of knocking? I counted each of them with my index finger and dodged their punches and kicks.

"Nineteen, twenty. Hey! Yoo-hoo? There are twenty. There should be thirty. Last time I had fifteen! He said _**double **_the number you idiots" I shouted and threw a punch to ones ugly disformed snout. This continued, and in a matter of minutes, they were all out cold.

"Anything else, _**genius**_?" I called out to Jeb. "Oh, sorry. I mean _**father**_!" I snorted and walked into the connecting room.

"Maximum! Get back here!" Jeb called. I flipped him the bird.

"Suck it, Jeb!" I yelled back.

"Maximum, I need to talk to you," he said suddenly beside me.

"Eww. Not the birds and the bees talk is it?" I smirked and started humming.

"No Max-"

"Ha! I'm cutting you off so you say Max!" I pumped my fist in the air. "Victory!"

"No, its just that tomorrows your birthday and-"

"Ooh! Do I finally get that pony that I asked for? Wait- no. I asked Santa for that... Ooh! You got me the zorse!" I said tapping my chin in a mock thinking pose.

"Zorse?" Jeb asked.

"Zebra horse! Geez, I thought you of all people should know _**that**_. I mean, seriously, where did I get my brains?" I put my hands on my hips proudly, looking off into the distance- like in movies. Except, my eyes met florescent lights. "Shit!" I rubbed my eyelids.

"Max-"

"Oops" I said loudly. "Hey! You called me Max again!" Jeb sighed. Ha! This must have to be a _**very long **_day for him! I would make sure of it.

**Well no shit Sherlock.**

I closed my eyes.

"Yes, I do know that its last minute. But I need Unit fives jet!" I told the woman.

"And are you allowed?" she asked.

"Well no shit Sherlock. No, I'm a terrorist who thinks he's just going to waltz up in here and 'Borrow' the FBI's jet!" I said sarcastically.

"Sir, can you please walk to the side," she pointed to two big guys. Both with metal detectors.

"Oh really? I was fucking joking! Damnit, just nevermind!" I started to walk away.

"I'm sorry sir. Come back and just show me proof of your claim to be an agent" she called calmly. I took out my ID and handed it to the red head. Sorry, but I've just never been good with red heads... ugh!

"Twenty-one huh? Fangs an odd name. Mines Brigid" she smiled.

"Great. Now can I go?" I snapped. She nodded and I walked off to the strip. And yes, the FBI has its own jet. Yay for us, right? Hear my sarcasm? Of coarse not. Your _**reading**_ this. And for the idiot who just nodded at a _**computer screen**_, you truly live up to your title. Congradulations.

I opened up Max's file again. Wait, _**Max**_? Where did that come from? Her name is Maximum. Not Max. I can't get too involved. Right. I was already involved. Something about Max- Maximum, just got to me. Maybe it was her sweet eyes, or her wavy brownish-blonde hair, or her perfectly shaped lips... woah! What? Great. Now I'm a pedo.

God Fang! She's only sixteen! That would just be horri- four years apart. Four years. I was four when she was born... not too bad... But not at all good! I don't even know her! I don't even know if she's alive!

**She is alive. **

I heard a voice. I jumped at the sudden sound. **Wait, how do you know she's alive? **I asked back in my head. I chuckled at my stupidity.

_**I **_**don't know that she's alive. ****_You _do. You'd know if she was dead.**

**How? **I asked. This was all starting to seem insane.

**She's your soulmate. Your perfect other half.**

**Woah! She's sixteen!**

**And you just proved she was only four years older.**

**Just to go over the facts! Nothing else!**

**Whatever you say, Fang.**

And with that- it was all silent.

**Max? **I thought. "No, she can't be..." I reassured myself.

**WTF!**

My eyes jolted open from the sound of someones voice. A male voice.

**Max? **It asked.

But, it wasn't _**my **_voice. Either of them. My original one, or the annoying one. Well...

**Stranger? **I asked back.

**Holy Shit!**

**Stranger? **It was a girls voice. Max. Something told me it was Max.

**Soooo? Good? Bad? Reviews? Suggestions? I'm having a contest- a kinda weird one though... see more on my story Maximum Torture on chapter 11. If you want, you could read it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, sorry about the confusion! My line thingys... didn't show up! Oops... gotta check on that...**

**And also, thanks to everyone who added me to any alert of any type, and as well as too:**

**FeelsLikeFlying47- and sorry for the confusion! Stupid damn computer...**

**FangGirlForever**

**HP MR FOREVER 0807**

**StormyCloud83**

**Cantbebotheredtologin83**

**JealousMindsThinkAlike**

**nerdkoala**

**Kate childof athena**

**Amerilia Lily Lotus **

**Smartypants86**

**Evanescene SHADOWS**

**AND**

**IamTheThirteenthOlympian**

**For reviewing!**

**Now that I've basically wasted a page... here you go! :P :D**

**Case Attraction**

**Max POV**

Okay... What the fuck is going on! I swear, if this is another damn test from Jeb... Ohh, he is going to wish he never even took part in _**making **_me! That son of a bitch who thinks he can just-

**Woah... Calm down...? **

Oh not again with the fucking voice! Oh wait, shit! It can hear what I'm saying! Wait... thinking... blahh. Whatever. All I know is that I'm gonna kill Jeb. Weird... you'd think one voice is enough... And this one actually has a gender...? Maybe it's a new version... I wonder if you get upgrades... like a phone? Ha. Just stand around handing out free voices. Who would want to miss that?

**Umm...? Yeah, I'm a guy... Who's Jeb? _Another _voice?**

**Me: Okay... I'll make a deal. You already know my name is Max. I'm a girl. I'm sixteen. Got it? Now, who are _you?_**

**My name is Fang. And you know, you really don't need to put 'Me' in front of your sentence considering its your brain...**

**Fine. Happy? Now, continue.**

**I'm 21. I work as an FBI agent, and I'm working on your abandoned case. Do _you _'Got it'? -smirk-**

**Oh really? You can put in -smirk- but I can't put 'Me'?**

**Basically. I _am _older than you...**

**By what, three years?**

**Four.**

**Not much longer. I claim my birthday is tomorrow.**

**What? Your birthday is January 13...?**

**Stalker... and by the way, todays the 12th.**

**More like _FBI agent, _and... I knew that...?**

**Speaking of which, how _are _you an FBI angent if your only 21?**

**Skipped a couple of grades. I'm claimed to have the highest IQ at work.**

**Someones cocky. Whatever. Bet mine beats yours.**

**Fine then. Mines 184. Yours? -smirk-**

**Oh no! Looks like I...-sniffle- WON! Mines 189!**

**But how...?**

**Raised in a lab, genius. No shit their gonna want you to be all smart. Especially the companies "Pride and Joy" such as me.**

**Lab?**

**Oh yeah... almost forgot...**

Actually, I completely forgot... Its like it all just disappeared... the pain. I felt like I was myself. Not just my witty remarks- though obviously still used- I felt... different. My stomach feels weird... I must be hungry... yeah, thats it.

**-Clears throat awkwardly-**

Well shit. Looks like I really did forget everything... oh you idiot! He can still hear you!

**Yep. Now... lab?**

**My -shudder- _father_, Jeb Batchelder. He runs the lab- or known as-**

**The School. I read your blog.**

**Yeah. There is actually a lab. A School. I'm not crazy...**

**I didn't say you were.**

**Fuck, I meant to keep that last part out. Okay. How do you turn off this mind reading thing! Its creeping me out- and thats pretty hard to do!**

**I don't know. Just... concentrate.**

**Fang POV**

Silence.

**Max?**

Silence.

Hmm. Guess she turned it off. That was... nice. Comfortable. New. Like I could just be myself without her judging me or- wait a second! Not again with this! Ugh, I feel like a perv.

I plopped down on my hotel bed, causing the file that had been on the opposite pillow slide down. I opened it up- to see a picture of Max. An odd feeling swept over me, and I pulled out my phone. **January 12. **The thirteenth. Max would be 17... Then one year until 18... okay. That could be reasonable... nope. Not thinking about it. Not at all.

Not of her voice, or her rebeliousness, or of her sarcasm. Her eyes, her smile, her hair- golden. A shiny light brown with blonde highlights...

Completely forgetting my attempts to not to think about it, I feel asleep to the thought of Max.

**Max POV**

I have no idea who Fang is... yet I feel like I've known him for years. I've never really talked to anyone about these things... No one. But, Fang was just so open. I felt like I could trust him, and I do.

I was taken from my musings as my door opened. Yeah, they finally upgraded my dog crate to a room. Yippee! Not. It was a metal cell basically. I looked up to see Jeb.

"Max, we need to talk" he said standing in the doorway.

"I told you Jeb... Its too awkward for you to explain the birds and the bees thing..." I smirked.

"Actually... you got it right." he replied.

I choked on fucking _**air. **_"What!" I gasped.

"We've been talking-" as in him and Dr. Gunther-something... "And we've made your perfect match. Tomorrow, you will meet him"

"I don't even know him! And I'm too young for a baby!" I screamed.

"Thus the meet. Oh, by the way, his name. His name is Dylan. Goodnight" he smiled and slammed the door. The automated lights shut off.

I only knew one thing. I'm going to kill Jeb, then use Jebs arms and legs to kill Dylan. Yep. Their gonna die.

**Sooo? Good? Bad? Sorry for the longness of the update times... :P But thanks for all the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Sorrrrrrryyyyyy! I mean it! I feel horrible! But... I have been feeling... so confused. And sad. But, I refuse to tell my mother, because she will FLIP. so... here we go!**

**Thanks to...**

**JealousMindsThinkAlike -:D Thanks!**

**Nerdkoala – I really appreciate it! Thank you!**

**Lady Violet Fire -Oh noooo! haha. Sorry for the longness of an update. :P**

**HP MR Forever 0807 – Thanks dude *hippee voice**

**smartypants86 – haha. Well, definitely NEVER try it! And trust me, I wish I could do that too with- (I'm not telling you! But feel free to take a guess at the first letter! EVIL! :D**

**TigersRule9 – I agree. Tigers rule. Haha. Well, here ya go! Hope you like it!**

**StormyCloud83 – psshhh. Dying by a glare(though cool) would be wayyy to... *Evil laugh* painless for Dylan... he will dye painfully... or will he? ha.**

**MusicIsMyLife14 – yay! I love music too! ha. Thank you kindly! Heh.**

**Shovel of Doom- … your name give me ideas of ways to kill Dylan... hmmm... and thanks!**

**Pjoperson- thank you! I try... :D**

**NOW... Here it is! Have at it! Oh, I'm also making a Hunger Games Fanfic! I LOVED the books... and movie. Recently, I got an idea!**

**Case Attraction**

Perfect match? Perfect match! FUCKING PERFECT MATCH! Right now... I was seeing red. I couldn't even think of anything to calm me down now that I got myself started. Pacing turned to thinking, thinking turned to panic, panic turned to fear, and fear turned to anger. I have a weird way of processing.

I screamed and began to beat on the door with anything I could. My stupid metal desk chair- that I had to... um... remove, from the floor it was screwed into. My desk. My bed. Finally, I ran out of things to hit it with- the others now broken to bits. But, I continued to kick and punch it. I can bet... Jebs life that I looked so stupid right now. Finally, my hands began to ache and I felt tears spring to my eyes. What am I going to do?

I'm not ready for any of this! I can't... be with Dylan! I don't know him! What if I hate him?- nevermind what if. I do already. But... what if he's not... like Fang? Funny? Sarcastic? Smart? Easy to talk to? Fang... Fang. Wait a second...

**FANG! **I screamed in my head.

**What the****-! ****… Ow. Hey Max. Why back so soon? **Fang replied half asleep.

**Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang! Wake up! This is serious! **I scolded... in my head.

**Okay, okay. Now what?**Fang asked.

**Jeb... he... he made a perfect match for me... **This is going to be harder than I thought.

**Umm... good for you?** He replied unsurely.

**No, NOT good for me! Fang he-**

**Calm down-**

**But he-**

**Calm-**

**Wants-**

**Down-**

**Me to mate with him! **I thought as quickly as I could.

**WHAT? ****Fang screamed. **

**Fang... he's coming tomorrow! I... I need to get out of here! **I guess I sounded like I was sobbing- which I was... because immediately Fang tried to soothe me.

**Max, its okay. It'll be alright... calm down...**

**How is it alright? **I asked.

**I'm coming to get you. Just- I'll need help when I'm in.** Fang replied.

**Really? You'd do that? **I asked.

_**Fang POV**_

**Of coarse I would. **I thought back.

_**Because you love her. **_Annoying voice.

**But, why? You just met me...**

_**Because you love her. **_

**Oh my God! Shut up! **I thought to the voice.

**Okay. I'll be quiet, shesh.** Replied Max.

**No, not you... sorry. ** I replied.

**Okay. Then why are you helping so much?**

_**Because you love her.**_

**Because I love you? **I asked the voice. Oh shit.

**What?** Max choked out.

**Umm... you know... as friends... **I replied slowly.

_**Lies. **_The voice accused.

**Oh... okay.** Max said... thought... whatever.

**I'm coming right now.** I thought, getting out of bed and getting dressed.

_**Max POV**_

**Thank you Fang... so much. **

Just as I had thought that, my doors open, and the lights turn back on.

"Max... I gave you time to think about it an calm yourself. But, it looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." Dr. Gunther... something- said and pulled out a syringe.

**Fang! **I tried my best to send him a picture of what was going on... but then my world faded to black before I could see if he understood.

_**Max... **_

_**Max...**_

_**Max...**_

_**Fang POV**_

If I weren't in the FBI, I would probably have around thirty tickets right now. I was driving as fast as I could to the old building... The School. I pulled up into an abandoned mental hospital.

_**Makes sense. **_I thought to myself as I crept out. Good thing I was trained for this. I scaled the old brick wall to a vent. I crawled inside and began to silently crawl through, looking in rooms.

**Max. **I thought. No reply.

**Max. **No reply.

**Max. **No reply. Damn it.

Finally, I got my reply...

**Fang!** An ear-piercing scream entered my mind, and I immediately recoiled.

**Fang, help, please, please, please! No! Don't... leave me alone you creep! Fang, help... Jeb... Dylan... Hit... Blood... Mate... Fang.**

Oh God. Both of them, **will **die. _**Painfully.**_

_**Max POV 5 minutes earlier**_

_**Max... **_Fangs voice still rang in my head. I opened my eyes to see I was in a large- extremely large room... It had plants and trees and even a pond. It was... It was nice, but that brought up the thought. Like how the put birds in a closed environment for breeding... no. No, I can't be right... that'd mean... They're **_watching? _**

I sat upright and looked around. I was laying on a soft patch of grass. Then, as my eyes swept over my legs, I saw my pants were gone. Leaving me in my bra and underwear. I look to my left and right in search.

"Looking for me?" whispered a voice in my ear. I jumped, but a cuff around my wrist held me in place.

"Leave me alone" I said shaking.

"Hmm... I don't think I will..." he said, his hands wandering over my body.

"Get your hands off of me. Now." I demanded.

"Or what? You'll bite me?" he licked my neck. "Go ahead"

His hand got to my theigh. I knocked my head against his- hard. Only for him to hit my head against a large rock. I felt the warm blood begin to trickle as he pinned me down. I screamed for the first person I felt safe around. The only one I felt safe around.

"Fang!" he hit my head again.

"Whose that? Your little boyfriend? He should have gotten to this-" he gestures to me. "faster." and with that, he begins to touch my inner theigh.

"Fang!" I screeched. Soon, as everything was fading again from blood loss, there were various shots, sireens, and a figure knealing above me.

"Max... its me" said the figure in all black.

"Fang," I managed to get out woth a smile before falling into the abyss...

**So...? Yay? Nay? Sorry again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Girls. You get it. Sorry for not updating sooner... I feel like I need to give a full explanation, for you and me(My own therapy)- but I don't know if I should. Y'all deserve a chapter, so I'm going to give you one. I someone feels like I should explain for you and I(Therapy... :P) then I will next time as an authors note... Maybe I can get some advice or something... idk. But, for now, thanks to...**

**smartypants83- THANK YOU FOR THE CAPS! HAHA. **

**HP MR FOREVER 0807- don't fret... the love will be extreme fluff wrapped up in a cute cuddlie package of pure fluff bunnies. Haha. And Dylan... mwahaha...**

**pjoperson- haha. I think everyone hates Dylan... I can't imagine NOT hating him. Haha.**

**JealousMindsThinkAlike- Trust me... Fang and I's minds may be one for killing Dylan... *pets random white cat that appears in lap...**

**kEePtHeHeAt- Thank you for the offer, its very kind. Once again, I may post my story for an authors note, I may not. I probably will before my mind explodes...**

**Ashly Lynn- Thank you! Will do! Haha.**

**StormyCloud83- hahah. I could see that. I actually pictured that right after reading your comment! …. my friends a super hero! His name is Scruffles. Haha. Loooooong story. :P**

**Fax is Forever- sorry! Well, here it is! Haha.**

**AND**

**Evanescene SHADOWS- sorry broski! Haha- who else loves this word?- I will make it a point to update sooner!**

**Haha. Well, here it is!**

**Case Attraction**

**Max POV.**

I woke up to a faint beeping. Was I in a hospital? I focused on my surroundings without opening my eyes. No... that wasn't the beeping of a heart monitor. That was...

I slam my hand on the Snooze button, braking it. Oh, great.

I open my eyes to see I'm in a huge room, the wall painted a soothing blue. I sit up, only to see I'm in sweat pants a couple of sizes too big, and a baggy black shirt. I look around the room to see two bottles of water sitting on a glass coffee table, as well as a couple of books. Weird... where am I?

I look more, and see some weights in the corner of the room. I throw my legs over the bed and walk over to them. May as well keep my routine. I know its near morbid to think I'm still slightly caught on my routine from the School, but its all I've done- all I've lived. I put on more weights until its full. To me, this is a brake- I'd have to lift what, tons? I couldn't give them the satisfaction of being weak- or even looking it, and I didn't have a choice. Lift or be electricuted.

I was at least near sixty, not even in a sweat, when the door opened. I shot straight up, and just as the weights were leaving my hands-throwing them at the intruder, I realized who it was.

"Fang!" I jumped to take hold of the weight before it was out of reach. I put it back to its stand and put my hand over my chest. "I thought I almost killed you..." I mumbled.

"Well, the _**almost**_ part is right" Fang said. The joking voice was replaced with a serious tone. "How are you?" he asked.

"Fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked and looked him in the eye.

"Oh... nothing, all I meant was-" Just as he was about to finish, I had a flashback.

**Hands wandering over my body. Rough bites along my neck. **

"No... no! He... he didn't... did he? No. He couldn't- I would have- he was- Fang..." I said near tears. I was shaking my head, looking right into his black orbs. "He...?"

"No! No, no, no. He didn't do... _**that**_**. **I... I got there before he could." Fang finished, pulling me into an embrace. I would have loved to say I didn't enjoy the feeling of him against me- being in such a state of sadness- but I can't. It just felt so... right.

"Where is he now...?" I asked into his shirt. There was a long pause.

"He's gone..." there was nothing in his voice. Had he gotten away? Was he dead? In prison? "I won't let him hurt you again..."... all my other thoughts were gone as my hands wrapped around his waist tighter.

**Fang POV.**

"He's gone... I won't let him hurt you again..." I said slowly, unemotionally. I thought about when I had found Max in the hands of... _**him**_.

_**Max was flat on her back, her head bleeding. She looked like she was about to pass out as she tried to get him away. I couldn't hear what she was saying from where I was. She shivered from sickness- looking as though she were about to throw up- rather than shiver from pleasure as he attempted to work her up, his hand trailing they're way up here inner theigh. I ran straight towards them, kicking the side of his head. I knelt down next to Max.**_

"_**Fang..." and then she drifted off into unconscienceness. **_

_**A kick came to my ribs. I fell back from the amount of impact, but kicked his balls sending him to the ground, doubled over in pain. I couldn't keep the disgust from my face as he squirmed under me as I prepared another kick to the chest. The air whooshed from his lungs and he lay there coughing. I took both of his hands, rolled him over on his stomach and dug my knee into his spine as hard as I could. He cried out in pain. I couldn't care less. I smashed his face right down in the dirt, sending a great amount of blood squirting from his nose. I leaned down to his ear.**_

"_**Your not the only **_**special ****_one." I said and brought him to his feet. _**

_**Time for some fun now. He stood, hunched over, craddling his nose. Blood was still dripping onto his gray shirt.**_

"_**Who the **_**fuck ****_do you think you are!" he roared. "I don't think you know what I am, human."_**

"_**I don't think **_**you ****_know who _I _am- remember me, Dyls?" I said, whipping my shirt off, and letting my wings expand. It hurt, from not opening them in so long._**

"_**Fang" he snarled.**_

"_**Long time no see, Dyl. I can't believe I considered you my brother. Or even a friend." I growled back in response.**_

"_**Still the protective Fang I see. You always did sneak me some of your food, didn't you?" Dylan smirked.**_

"_**I'm definately still protective. Just not over **_**you****_." I say and lunge forward, punching him in his already broken nose. "I'm still the strongest too," I say._**

_**He pulls out a knife and cuts my arm. He did always like guns and knives. He throws me to the ground, now sitting on top of me, about to stab me- right in the heart. I never really liked knives in fights, but this one time- I twisted it and thrust it right in his neck. Now, gasping for air, me on top of him- I snap his neck in one perfected move and watch the life leave his eyes instantly.**_

_**I turn back to Max, blood splattered on my face. I make my way over and lift her off the ground, leaving my former brothers dead body in the room, walking out with pure perfection in my arms.**_

I snap out of it. Max is once again laying on the bed, asleep.

I find it so cruel yet funny that she believes I have no idea how she feels. I do know that feeling. Being taken away as a baby and turned into this... _**freak**_. A doctor that had helped my mothers labor immediately took me to a different version of the School, informing my mother of my 'Death.'

I was never looked greatly upon as max was- being the silent, book reading boy. Until one day in our buildings training center. A boy they had called Van had challenged me to a fight. Wrestling, actually. Finally after encouragement from the crowd and names from him, I won the match- almost killing him accidentally.

Ever since that day I was taken to special training. A killing machine they had called me. Perhaps thinking I was a mute and deaf. I trained and trained, as well as taking Dylan under my wing. Not literally, but still. One day, I saw my chance. I escaped- taking Dylan with me, then having him captured, and yesterday- killing him.

But I remind myself it was for Max and I had her as a... responsibility.

_**And because you love her...**_


	6. REAL CHAPTER 6!

**Now that I'm done with my life story- or most of it- thanks to...**

**Jenni- thank you! I feel special!**

**Ashly Lynn- Hmm... thats a good idea.**

**Fax is Forever- You LIVED my story? Thats amazing. It has to be the best thing I've heard... well, except for the whole near rape thing... haha. Just kidding. Typos suck.**

**JealousMindsThinkAlike- I know! I wish all guys were like him... except when he ran away in FANG... I was serious pissed at him for a month and cried bombs from reading his letter...**

**kEePtHeHeAt- Thank you for the advise. And I hate how in stories she does that... like "Oh no! I can't do this!" but really, she can. I'm always like "YES YOU CAN!"**

**gigglesandbooks- thank you. I like your name! :)**

**smartypants86- Thank you my friendly-not-stalker-friend! Haha. Its always cool to have those kind of friends. If you wanna, friend me on Facebook. If not, its fine! If you didn't get my name from my whole "Life Story" thing in that last AN, its Emily Ryder. I'm not that hard to find... got an anime pic for a profile pic... :P later broski(I truly love this word!)**

**AND**

**StormyCloud83- thank you! I must agree, he is cute. Haha.**

**Now...**

**Case Attraction**

I try to busy myself. Look over books I've read a thousand times. Clean already clean dishes. Listen to some music. But nothing helps. Max has been asleep- I don't blame her. After so long of all she's been through. The School. Then Dylan. I cringe at the thought of my dead "Brother". I am still trying to figure out how he became so... warped. The old Dylan was never like that. The old Dylan loved stories and constilations. We was just so... cheerful.

How had he changed so much?

I walk quietly into Max's room and sit down on the couch my the wall. I think of old memories between Dylan and I. He's the one who actually helped me believe I didn't have to be in _**their **_control. I could escape. I remember the blonde boy with bright blue eyes. The boy with the dream. Then I think of the guy who tried to rape Max. Suddenly all of the guilt is gone. Max- the girl who has been invading my mind for how long? With her sweet smile, blonde/brown hair, chocholate brown eyes, sarcastic and violent thoughts. I look over to her to see her peacefully sleeping.

Its around six now. I know she must be hungry, so I go to fix a huge pot of spaghetti. Yeah, yeah, I can cook. Whatever. Try my desert rat- its delicious. Finally, when the speghetti is done, Max stumbles in, rubbing her eyes. I love seeing her in my cloths. She looks so... normal. It brings a sense of normalcy to me as well.

"Hey Fang" she yawns, the bottoms of my sweatpants dragging the floor.

"Hey Max. I made spaghetti, I hope you li-" suddenly her arms were wrapped around my waist from behind. I turn around slowly, her nose rubbing up against my back and arm, now on my chest. I put my arms around her as well.

"Thank you. I never got to say it really. I just didn't know how with everything-" she starts crying, now shaking her head slightly. "I hate feeling this weak. I'm not weak. I'm strong. Why am I acting like this? I am strong-"

"But human..." I mumble, and do the most dangerous thing I have so far. I kiss her. Its a closed kiss, but my lips remain on hers for what seems like forever. Living in this one moment for as long as I can. She pulls away, only to bring her lips back to mine.

"Ninety-eight percent, really" she mutters as she pulls away and a chuckle.

We both just kind of drift off- much to my disappointment. I could have just stayed there for the rest of my life and I would have been happy. But I remind myself of what had just happened to her and let her set the pace. We both eat in silence. She eats at least six servings- myself eating five. She doesn't question this- and I'm glad. I want to give her time to process, not just dump everything on her at once.

She gets up and sets her bowl in my sink. "Thank you. It was amazing" she says andlooksup at me, standing next to her, putting my bowl away as well. We stare at each otherfor a long while. Involentarilly, I lean forward and brush my lips against hers. I pull away quickly.

"I'm sorry. I- Your probably not comfortable with this-" she cuts me off with a deeper kiss. I put my hands on her waist as her lips move beautifully against mine.

"Don't you dare stop." she says quietly, tucking her head in the crook of my neck, breathing just a bit faster from our kiss.

"Never..." I say quietly.

She leads us back to her bed, stumbling from not letting go of each other. We lay down, relaxed. My right arm is under her back, my shoulder being used as her pillow and I softly trace figures on her arm. Both on our backs, looking up at the white ceiling.

You would think its uncomfortable- sitting in dead silence, but ours seems to just be a silent conversation. Which- it could be, but I don't want to invade her mind. She'll occasionally lean up and kiss my jaw, I'll kiss the top of her head. She'll feel the fabric of my shirt, I'll play with her hair. Our actions are almost like in a conversation.

"I like this" Max suddenly says. "Its... comfortable. I feel... loved" I can tell its a new word and feeling for her.

"Me too..." I mumble. Soon, we can see the sunset, and we converse. Our favorite time of day, our favorite colors, I bring in my ipod and let her listen to my music in the speakers.

And for one night in years, I fall asleep happy and stay asleep longer. With Max by my side.

When I do wake up, Max is playing with my hair. I look up at her leaning form, and she smiles. I reach up and play with her hair too, tugging lightly. She leans down and kisses me.

"Goodmorning" she says when she pulls away. I don't think I'll really get used this. But I love it.

"Goodmorning Max" I pull her on top of me with a huge hug. She laughs and slaps my arm. She is strong...

I get up and walk to the bathroom, as Max goes into my kitchen. Just as I think everything is perfect, one name ruins it.

And its mine.

"Fang!" Max screams just as I get dressed. Theres a crash as I run out. And I can tell our previous perfection is ruined.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya! Well, Emotional shit. I might delete that... Sorry it took so long! But my mom and dad are fighting again. Not many creative fanfic Ideas when all you hear is "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" or "YOU ASSHOLE!" or occassionally, "GO FUCK YOURSELF!"**

**But... thanks to...  
><strong>

**HP MR FOREVER 0807 -haha. Thank you.**

**The High-Fives For Nothing- I may just PM you :) You seem to have a lot on your plate as well, so I hope your coolio. Haha, another great word. :D**

**LarkaTheWhiteWolf- thank you for the luck and for less sympathy, most people give me too much, so its nice to hear less. :)**

**Fax is forever- thank you! And texting typos are horrible... :P**

**I AmTheThirteenthOlympian- haha. Sorry for the cliffy! And thanks for the support. :)**

**smartypants83- maybe I should take up something. It may be art because I suck at sports... haha. And, thank you, I was hoping the cuteness would satisfy... :P**

**StormyCloud83- THANK YOU! I FELT THE NEED TO REPLY IN CAPS CUZ YOU DID! HAHA.**

**gigglesandbooks- though I've never lost anyone, I can relate to the not doing anything. I am currently trying to... kind of cover up and get back to normal. I can tell that no one can recognize me... but at times I just can't. I'm thinking about telling my mom but, my parents are still fighting, and I'm trying to help in any way. Soon, it'll just be me and my little sis, so I'm trying to be there. Trying... but thank you very much. :)**

**TalktotheHalo- Yes ma'am *salute... pokes eye with finger- damnit! Anyways, thank you! Your story is quite great as well! Its a good start, don't give up on it!**

**BritPit- excellent...-Bill and Ted's Excelent Adventure moment! Haha. But thank you for the purely awesome awesomeness review! :)**

**NOW...**

**Case Attraction**

_**Just as I think everything is perfect, one name ruins it.**_

_**And its mine.**_

"_**Fang!" Max screams just as I get dressed. Theres a crash as I run out. And I can tell our previous perfection is ruined...**_

Because there in my kitchen stands the Erasers Max wrote about- surrounding her. And the very-hard-to-miss Dr. Gunther-Hagen, right outside the circle of wolf creatures.

"Ah, Fang. So nice to see you after so long." he smirks. I'm instantly in fight mode.

"I try to please, Doc." I snarl.

"Fang! You have to get out, you don't understand-" Max is cut off.

"Oh, sweet Maximum... of coarse he understands- right, Fang?" Dr. Gunther-Hagen turns to me, as well as Max.

"You liar!" she yells at the scientist.

"He's... he's not lying Max." I look at her appologetically.

"What... what do you mean? Were you in on this the whole time?" she looks so broken.

I shake my head. "No, Max. I'd never-"

"I don't have time for this little romance story. Take her!" Dr. Gunther-Hagen yells at the Erasers' leader. That one face is very familiar. Ari.

"Rematch!" I yell just as he's about to command the Erasers to attack. He turns to me.

"Hmm... for what, and why would I do that?" he asks.

"You win, you get me and Max- I'll be your killer." I say ashamed- now Max will know what I am. "You lose, you leave us alone."

"Well, I doubt I'd lose, _**but **_if I do- I don't get anything? That's just unfair. Atta-"

"Wait! If you lose, you take me and leave Max alone- forever." I say.

"No, Fang!" Max yells. "They wouldn't do that! You can't! Your not a mu- your not like me"

I give her a long sorry look and take off my shirt- revealing my own black wings. "I'm sorry, Max. But it's for you, okay?" now the Erasers have vanished from they're circle.

"Go ahead and say goodbye," Ari smirks.

I walk over and take her face in both off my hands. "You'll be safe- I promise. When I'm gone- stay here, okay? You'll be fine, Max. I- I love you." and with those words I give her one last kiss- _**my last **_kiss from this amazing girl. She's crying, shaking violently, and trying to form words. I kiss her again and walk to Ari.

"Hold her!" Dr. Gunther-Hagen yells. Two Erasers hold Max's arms. She's completely braking down now. I feel so much. I feel loved by Max, I feel depressed I have to leave, and I feel grateful I had some time to share with her.

I wipe a tear that had somehow came from my eye without me even registering it. I rub my hands on my black jeans, preparing for my fight. Ari lunges out toward me, his claw-like hands ready to kill. I dodge, landing on the floor- but kick him in the gut. He grunts, and moves toward me. I get up in one swift motion and begin throwing punches. One finally knocks him down- and I take my opportunity, straddling his waist, his claws above his head.

"I win." I snarl.

"Not by much, Fang." he sneers.

"As long as Max is safe." I say and look towrds her, where five Erasers have to keep her down.

"A little crush on my sister, eh?" Ari smirks. "Jeb is a sick bastard. I can't see how you don't remember me, Maxie."

Max's eyes grow wide, as she finally rips an Erasers hand from her mouth. "I can see how you tell he's a bastard. You are one yourself!. All these years. What happened to you, Ari?"

"_**Dad **_was always just too focused on you, Maxie. Always this and that about your greatness. Your destiny," in seconds, I'm is against a wall- Ari's knee digging into my back. "Well, now heres mine. To kill the great Maximum Ride"

Another Eraser grabs me, holding me back- making me watch as Ari strikes Max in the face with all his strength. Max falls to the ground, wipes her mouth- then looks at Ari with a wicked smile, blood dripping from her lips. She sends a high kick from the ground to his ribs, sending his head to hit the oven.

"You know, bro, I feel a little bad for you," she kicks him again, to his neck. Max bends over, effectively snapping his neck with one swift _**crack!**_

Ari gasps. "You hurt me... I'd never do this..."

And in mere moments, the Erasers are gone, and Dr. Gunther-Hagen is locked away, dead. Max turns to me, her face pale. "We have to go..." I nod, knowing it's best not to talk right now, and we both fly away.

But as always, I have a feeling things won't be easy for long.

They never are.

They never will be, I suppose...

Especially with the great Maximum Ride by my side-

But I'd never have it any other way.

I would kill for her, forever and always.

Because I love her-

Forever, and always.

**Hey guys! Did you like it?**

**AND YES, IT WILL CONTINUE! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long! High School is awesome so far, even as a freshmen! Pretty damn cool. Being short and small, it's easy to make my way through the halls. :) **

**But anyways, here this is! I hope you like it as much as...**

**Page Turner 11 - I did kinda OOC Fang a little... in the books, it pissed me off when he ran away, so I wanted to make him realize that he would do _anything_ for her, a little sooner. Thus the last lines were created. :p**

**BritPit- EXCELLENT!**

**CoCo Puffs- thank you! :) sorry for the wait as well!**

**TheCoolPartyEmoClownClub- I enjoy your name :) haha. Sorry for the wait too, but thank you for your support!**

**Gigglesandbooks- thank you. I don't like venting either. I don't like... looking weak. I've had to grow up without that ability... I do try to tell my friends, but sometimes I feel like they don't understand all in all. No one can ever know all your emotions or your thoughts... and no one can tell them accurately, though I try. I may not look emotionally weak on the outside, but inside... sometimes it just tears me apart. For now, my little sister is sweet and innocent, never really understanding my parents. But I know in time she will- and I'll need to be there when she does. But, anyways... thank you, again! For the review and advise. Sorry it took so long to update :)**

**IforgotMyName- hahaha. I like your name. :) and here it is! Sorry it took this long...**

**Guest- :) yay. Here it is. Haha.**

**Heart Breaking 101- sorry its been over a month! Just so much stuff. Here it is though! :)**

**Case Attraction**

**Max POV**

My mind is racing. I can't believe that just happened... I never meant to... Ari- sure, he had been a bad guy, but he was also my half-brother. I just... I only had my mind on one thing. One person. Fang. I have never been able to trust anyone- but with Fang, it was like he was specifically made for me. He was always there. He always listened. One look, and you could tell he understood. One look into those black eyes. Never ending abyss, black hole, vortex... his eyes were so many things. They were even darker when fighting. I remember his wings. The smooth-looking black feathers, that suited every part of him. I look over to him, seeing him already watching me. I hold his gaze for a minute, before turning back.

I let a small smile take over my lips as I put my arms out in front of me, diving down in a spiral. A cold cloud wets my hair and face before I shoot back up at my maximum speed(no pun intended)- efficiently drying my brown/blonde hair out. I let myself free fall for a few seconds, before gradually letting my wings spread out- my experiences with fast openings have not been good.

"Hungry?" I hear Fang call out to me. I turn my head with a slight eye roll.

"When am I never hungry?" he smirks with a shake of his head, as we both dive down and find a fast food joint.

We walk up to the register, both of us ordering four number three's, two number seven's, and two extra large fries each. I decide to get a chocolate shake as fang gets a Coke. The woman looks at us funny- her mouth hanging open and eyes wide, eyebrows up to her hairline. She hands us a number telling Fang the amount- to which he hands her a good hundred dollar bill. Soon, our food is there, taking up two tables to spread it out on. Fang finishes before me, by seconds. I fake glare at him.

"You. Finished. Before. Me." he smirks and leans back in his chair- arms crossed over his chest.

"Whatcha' going to do about it?" he cocks an eyebrow.

"Tie breaker on ice cream." I say. He nods, going to the register. He returns with two large cones of vanilla. "Ready, set, go!"

And who wins? He does. Again.

I rub my temple from my brain freeze. "Ugh. I'm going to kill you..." I freeze at my own words. Fang silently puts his hand over my free one that rests on the table.

"Let's go." he says, getting up. I follow him, until he leads us to a hotel.

"Why don't we just keep going? We didn't get very far." I say.

"We have all the time in the world, Max." he murmurs and kisses me. My hands somehow find themselves in his dark hair, his on my hips now.

"You've convinced me." I say as we break apart. He give me an actual smile- teeth showing and everything. I smile back, pushing a strand of hair away from his left eye.

Soon, we are in our room. And all I want to do is take a shower. To wash everything away. Except before the fight. Waking up to Fang was amazing. I wouldn't be able to let go of the feeling, not in this lifetime. It gave me butterflies as I watched him before waking him. I walk in the bathroom, the pads of my feet echo against the walls with each step. I turn on the water and slide down the wall. I think about maybe emptying my tears out before going out to face Fang, but I remember... he's there _**for **_me... _**with **_me- and I can't help but hope for a long time, if not forever.

I finally get in, using the little hotel shampoo and conditioners in my knotted up hair. When almost all of me is clean, I look at my hands... the hands that snapped Ari's neck. I take the hard washcloth and scrub as hard as I can. He was just a kid... until they turned him into an Eraser. Why did Jeb let them? Couldn't he be an actual _**loving **_father? Not scientist 24/7? I turn off the water, stepping out. Then the fact hits me- hard in the face.

I don't have any cloths.

I mentally curse myself. Screaming as loud as I can in my head, _**why didn't you think, you dunce!?**_

**Max? **- oh crap. I forgot... I probably shouldn't scream in my head... There's a knock at the door.

"Max, what's wrong?" Fang asks. I open the door, in my towel.

"I... don't have any cloths in here..." Fang nods. "Fang?"

Silence.

"Fang?" I ask, worried.

Silence.

"Fang!" he blinks, his cheeks flaming.

"Sorry..." he mumbles. "I'll go get you some..." and with that, he walks out the door with a final "I'll be right back"

That was weird... I wonder why he- oh. I look down at the short towel covering me. Oops. I walk outside the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the bed as I wait. I turn on the TV, finding some show called Criminal Minds. Hmm... I wonder if this stuff is accurate. I'll have to ask Mr. FBI himself. Just then he walks in, I turn to him.

"Is this stuff like this real?" he gulps and nods. I nod slowly. "It's pretty sick."

He hands me a bag. "I didn't know what you would want..." I nod with a smile as I walk to the bathroom. Hm. I pull out a pair of purple, red, and blue plaid night pants. Okay. There's a purple tank top too. Then underwear. I grimace at the mental picture of Fang in the middle of womens bra's and panties... I'll have to thank him for not getting anything too... odd. I walk back out.

"Sorry for the discomfort." I try to say seriously, but fail at the sight his expression.

He falls back on the bed, arm over his eyes. "It was horrible!" he jokes, the other hand over his heart. I crawl over to his side.

"Sorry," I whisper in his ear, before kissing him on the mouth. He returns it eagerly, and soon we're both breathless...

**So... I'm planning future Max and Fang... which means... FAMILY. What would my people think? Skip _it_ or do you want and actual scene...? **

**To be, or not to be?**

**Lemon, or no lemon?**

**On another note, WHO READ NEVERMORE AND ALMOST BROKE DOWN NEAR THE END? -ER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! I would thank you all personally, but I don't know when the power may go out. THE STORMS A BLOWIN'!**

**But anyways, CASE ATTRACTION LEMON has been made into a separate stores where I will put all lemons. I will put them all here, so for those who may not want lemon can continue reading with simple scenes. Lemon-Lovers may find the LEMON under the title 'Story Lemons'**

**NOW, onto non-lemon part.**

**Case Attraction**

When I wake up next to Fang again, I smile, remembering my dream.

**At first, it was just Fang and I. We were flying over the bluest ocean I've ever seen, the wind blowing through our feathers. Rain starts coming down calmly, and I look at Fang, smiles on our faces.**

"**Mommy! It's raining!" I little girl flies up beside me.**

**She has olive toned skin that match her black hair just like Fang's. Her eyes are mine, so warm and brown- the perfect combination of innocence and darkness. She has freckles over her nose, that remind me of the ones I used to have. She smiles at me, and I smile back at the sight of her canines. They are sharp and pointy, but in the sweetest way possible.**

**I see a flash of black wings, but it isn't Fang. Fang flies, watching bemusedly below the girl and I. I look down to see medium length dirty-blonde waves flying backwards as the boy does a spiraling dive, his black wings tucked in. He shoots back up, and when he is almost to us, he calls out one word.**

"**Race!"**

**We all shoot up, and I take the opportunity to see his black eyes. His skin is like mine- not too pale, but not too tan. He looks my way with a closed smile- almost a smirk, but not quite there. I can tell he's just like his dad. Soon the moon comes up, and the girl and boys' eyes go down. Fang and I take one each, myself holding my baby boy, as Fang cradles the girl.**

**We land on an island, one so perfect and pure, you'd think it was fake. We walk into green, as we find our house- so cleverly made as tree houses. We put them in their beds, and I kiss both of their heads. Fang brushes the girls hair behind her ear, and the boys slight curls away from his eyes, placing his lips on both of their foreheads. I smile at the sight, only for it to widen as Fang catches my eye...**

"Morning," I hear a dopey voice say. I almost laugh, he sounds so happy. But then again, look what I just day dreaming of...

"Morning." I say, giving him a kiss.

"So... you think we're gonna have a boy _**and **_girl?" he smirks, throwing his arms around me. "Can't wait until the second time... or the third... or fourth..."

I laugh. "Don't push your luck, mister." he chuckles.

The rest of the day, my mind wanders back to the boy and girl. Fang eventually has to snoop in my thoughts to bring me back to the real world, more than once.

"You really want them, don't you?" he smiles down at me. I look up at him from my heads resting place of his chest and I nod. He pauses the movie, and looks at me with something new in his eyes. "They'll be perfect. Like you"

"And you," I add. He kisses my head, and we continue our conversation.

All the while I'm thinking, _**"What did I do to deserve this?" **_my smile stays on my lips all day.

**Sorry for the shortness! I'll write more next time, promise! BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for the longness... I'm just confused in life... :P Why can't things just fall into place? Why can't people ever realize just how oblivious they are? **

**Anyways. Thank you for all who followed, favorited, and commented! I'd love to write all your names down, but I figure you want this chapter fast. ;) at least I hope so!**

**Case Attraction**

**Max POV**

I wake up next to Fang. I have to admit, it's the best feeling in the world. I look up to him, his eyes closed and face relaxed. I carefully curl into him, as his arms wraps around my waist in sync. I stare off in a daze, my eyes unfocused as everything flashes across my eyes. All our memories- memories that I would never want to forget. I feel a small smile tug at my lips. My eyes continue to stare at Fang's chest as it rises and falls, just thinking of us.

"Morning," Fang's sleepy voice mumbles as he buries his face in my hair.

"Good morning..." I say amused. I could wake up like this... everyday for the rest of my life. As mushy as it sounds. Maximum Ride, has turned into a marshmallow.

*Time skip, a couple of weeks-

I wake up to the sun shining in my face from the window. I open my eyes and stretch, gazing out to see the canyons that lie below Fang and I's house. Yes, a house. It turns out, one of Fang's old friends is a multi-millionaire- so, since Fang saved his life(keep in mind, FBI is here!) he's always there to help.

Suddenly, I feel bile rise in my throat, and I take off to the toilet. You know what happens next- so I'll leave that part out. In the process, arms wrap around my waist and clean me up. I quickly brush my teeth and wash my face. Ugh, I hate throwing up. Though, I doubt anyone particularly _**enjoys **_it...

"Max...?" I look up at Fang through the mirror, and into his dark eyes. I nod, knowing his question. I stare down at the sink, running my hands over my face and through my hair. I look back up with a smile on my face and tears forming. I turn around quickly, wrapping my arms around Fang.

"We're parents..." I look down at my stomach. Fang suddenly gets on one knee, with his hands on either side of my hips.

"I guess this is the best time... Will you marry me, Max?" he asks with his smirk right in place, but his eyes shine so brightly, it's like a whole new shade of black.

I drop down next to him and kiss him firmly. He knows my answer.

"I love you." He says. "God, I love you so much Max."

"I know. I love you too." …. the thought pops up in my head. Wedding planning. Oh no... "Fang... what about-"

"I got you covered," he winks. I don't know if that's good or bad...

*Next day-

"Max, this is Nudge, Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy. Nudge, go ahead and tell Max the news-" Fan starts, but 'Nudge' cuts him off...

"OMG! I've heard about you, you're from Fang 'Case' that turns out he wasn't supposed to do, but he did anyways, so now you're here, and me too! Anyways, I figure that you'd want some of your family there for your wedding, so-"

"I don't have a family." I say, looking down. My eyebrows scrunch together- I know I'll never do this to my child. I'll always be there, understanding and loving... but, the thought of having no one there to walk me down the aisle is depressing.

"Yes you do! I found them a week ago, when Fang told me about his plan to propse to you, which is so totally sweet of him! It took a while, and a lot of coffee- ooh! Ilove coffee, don't you? I mean, there's just so many choices-"

"Wait... You found..." I look up at Fang. He smiles and put his arm around my shoulder. Just then, a girl my age with dark hair and brown eyes walks in, followed by a woman with the same features. It's obvious they're mother and daughter- but what about me?

"Max?" the woman asks. I nod, dumbly- is... she my mom?

"Max!" the girl runs up to me and squishes me in a huge hug.

"Sorry, about her. She's just... excited." the girl is replaced by the woman as she stands in front of me. Tears form in her eyes, and I can see that's where I got mine from. Her tan hands cup my face and brush my hair back.

"M-mom?" I ask, unsure.

"Yes, Max. I'm your mom." she nods, her voice cracking. I grab her shoulders and hug her tightly.

"Meet Ms. Valencia Martinez, and Ella Martinez. You _**do **_have a family. You always will." Fang says to me, gaining an "AWW!" from Nudge.

I see Ella walk over to Iggy, who stands leaning against a wall. He stares outside, his blue eyes unfocused, sad. I turn to Fang, and he nods.

"He was blinded in an explosion. But ironically, he's the best bomb specialist we have." he speaks. I turn back, seeing Ella start to speak...

**Ella POV**

I'm shy... So, when I unexpectedly walked up to 'Iggy' _**I **_surprised _**myself**_. He just looked so... alone. I could tell he was blind, by the way his eyes were so glassed over. I wanted to help.

"Iggy, right?" I ask him. He turn towards me, his eyes on my neck.

"Yeah... And you're Ella." he relpies.

"So... are you staying here long?" I ask.

He chuckles. "We're moving here. Fang's been my best friend... forever, really."

"So...Do you like any books?" I ask lamely.

"I'm blind..." he says. My heart sinks at his sad face and defeated tone.

"Maybe I can read to you sometime." he smiles at this.

"I'd... like that, Ella." he says. "Do you like music?"

I smile and reply with a yes. Soon, I never want to stop talking to Iggy- and I know that I have a crush.

**Hey! Whatcha think? Yes? No? Maybe? :D XD BD**

**Telllll meeeee!**

**Okay, I'm thinking of starting another fan fic. Hopefully it'll be posted on here soon. Maybe tonight. Idk. **

_**But It'll be based on my life basically!**_


	11. Chapter 11

HEY! Sorry for the wait guys. Okay, its kinda short, and basically just fluff, but its been a while. Lol. Thinking of starting a new Fanfic, too. :3 Here it is! Comment for any ideas you'd like to read! XD

Case Attraction

It was perfection in all forms.

I stare back into my eyes, letting them roam down the expanse of the mirror. My dress is the classic white- with sleeves that fit perfect and a 'Sweetheart neckline' as Ella put it. There are small jewels wrapping around my body from the waist up, with a beautiful lace pattern of roses from the waist down. My feet are clad in simple white flats with a thin layer of lace over silk. I realized while I was trying on shoes, heels are EVIL. What's the point in them? They pinch your toes, hurt your ankles, and give you one hell of a challenge while running. So, I ditched them. But, everything was still perfect. No matter what happened- even if it started raining to the possibility of the world ending, I would be marrying Fang. My Fang.

And that's what made it perfect.

Along with the small baby bump I was supporting under my attire.

I close my eyes and just allow my hand to rub my tummy. I smile and think of my dream, so long ago. My daughters long black hair and chocolate colored eyes and my sons blonde shaggy hair with black orbs. Their raven and hawk wings.

"Max, it's time." My mom says from the door. I turn around and give my widest smile I've ever given- so wide, it hurts my face. She rushes over and hugs me tightly, whispering assurances I don't hear.

"I love him so much," I sniffle.

"Then go prove it, baby." She kisses my cheek, and leads me out. She wraps her arm around mine as we both walk down the aisle. I keep my eyes on the ground so I don't do something stupid and run the rest of the way at the sight of Fang. "Head up," mom says quietly.

I look up.

Fang stands there, all in black and his hands behind his back. He has that same adoring smile he always wears when we're together. "Screw it!" I say loudly and take off towards him. I jump and throw my arms around his neck, and kiss his as he hold me up. There are loud whistles and cheers in the background, but I can only focus on Fang and his lips. When we pull away, three words slip from our mouths at the same time.

"I love you." 


End file.
